


Ice-Cold Blue Orbs

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, M/M, Unrequited Love, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ice-cold, blue orbs sent a shiver up and down Levi's spine. He leaned forward, making a small grunt in the back of his throat as he presses his lips to the shorter man's ear and...</p><p>(or; Maybe things would have been different if he had the guts to tell Levi he loved him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cold Blue Orbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



"hi Erwin" sed levi as he walked in2 their apartment. it was a nice apartment. "wen we gon frick"

"later levi" Erwin said in his deep, baritone voice. his ice blue orbs hypnotized levi

"no i want 2 frick"

"later levi" Erwin said again, and his deep voice commanded levi, orbs staring deep into the younger man's troubled soul. "i have paperwork 2 do." he gestured 2 the crossword on his desk.

"no we gon frick"

hanji comes in. "can i jo in u guys lo l i learned how 2 frick from the titans"

"NO HANJI"

levi got angry

"what do titans and Erwin have in common" he sed 2 nobody in particular

erwin did the dougie again

"they both don't have GUTS!!!!!!!!!!" screemed levi and he ran away crying bc erwin wouldn't do the frick with him "ERWin"

erwin ranned after him

"we can frick now please come bac k"

"i dont know about you" hanji said looking at eren and other titans "but they look like they have a  _lot_ of gut if u get wha ti mean l ol" nobody ever did.

"U DONT HAVE GUTS!!!!!!!!!!!" levi screemed and he threw his pants at erwin "U DIDNT HAVE THE GUTS 2 TELL ME U LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

erwin tooks off his shirt "no levi i do u can hav ethem please com eback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cryed some more "see look at my belly Plenty of gut just 4 You"

levi threw his shoes at erwin "i take back everything i ever said!" he screemed "i don't love u i don't love u at all" he hit erwin in the face with his shoes bc he wa s 2 heartbroken

erwin cries because levis shoes hurt "no levi i love u so much im so so rr yu eman Eveyrthing 2 me " he said

"i don't love u erwin ims rory" levi screemed again and he threw his shorts (he wore shorts under his pants l ol ) at erwin "we cant do this anymore im sorry its over"

erwin runned over 2 levi unzipping his zi p lo l "please le vi im so so rry w ecan do the fFRick henver u wan t"

levi pouted "i bet u do the frick with WHOever u want Whenever u want im not special" he creyed "i hate u"

" no levi ur the only lil shit 4 m i love u som uch come hom e the dog pen is waiting 4 u " erwin cryd "ilove u"

" _LIL_ SHIT????????????????" levi screemed "I BET U THINK UR SO CLEvER"  he hit erwin in the face and ran further away l ol

erwin crytd and runned the other wa y"i cant win his luve"

levi was all alone "his diddly doo is 2 small 4 me anyway" he said "L ol"

erwin herd that and cryd. he became emo.


End file.
